When In Rome
by LayKay
Summary: Adam and Fiona spend the summer in Italy... with Holly J. Sequel to All We Are.  Adam/Fiona pairing.  Fiona/Holly J friendship.  M for sexual content.  COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

AN: this is a sequel to All We Are. You don't _need_ to read All We Are to read this, but it would definitely help in understanding it. This is rated T for now, but it might become M in later chapters.

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 1**

"Holy..." Adam said as he and Fiona walked into a hotel room in Italy. His mouth fell open as he looked around the gigantic room. Everything was in gold-tones and from the large window on the far side of the room, he could see the Colosseum in the distance.

Fiona, however, seemed unfazed as she tipped the bellboy.

"Is Holly J's room this big?" he asked as the bellboy left.

Fiona shrugged. "Probably."

He looked at his girlfriend, his mouth still hanging open. "Really, Fi, this room is amazing."

She nodded as she looked around. "It's big."

Adam just shook his head in amazement and walked into the bathroom. "Holy shit, Fi. There's a jet tub in here."

Fiona just smiled and shook her head as there was a knock on the door. "It's me," Holly J said from the hallway. Fiona quickly opened the door.

"Just doing my _chaperon_ duties and making sure you guys are settling in alright," Holly J told her as she walked into the room. "Where's Adam?"

"The toilet is gold!" Adam's voice suddenly yelled from the bathroom.

"Finding out the toilet is gold," Fiona said with a tiny laugh.

Adam finally walked out of the bathroom. "Hey, Holly J. Do you have a tub that can hold twenty people too?"

"Hey and yeah," Holly J told him, laughing slightly as well before she turned back to Fiona. "So what's on the itinerary for today?"

"Actually, I'm a little tired from the flight. I think I might just turn in early," Fiona said, looking over her shoulder at Adam.

He suddenly stiffened and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. Me too."

Holly J fought back another smile as she nodded. "Right. I'll just leave you to it then." She and Fiona walked to the door, Holly J turned back to her best friend as she entered the hallway. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "Bye, Holly J," she said as she closed the door. "Alone at last," she sighed as she walked over to Adam.

He smiled nervously as she put her arms around his shoulders. "What uh... what do you want to do?"

She shrugged. "Well, I was thinking a little of this..." she said, trailing off as she kissed his lips softly.

He smiled against her lips as he kissed her back, lifting his hand to cup her cheek. After a moment, he ended the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love you."

She pulled back slightly to look at him. "I love you too," she whispered. She took his hand and led him to the bed, where they sat down.

They looked at each other for a moment, then kissed again. When Adam's hand came in contact with the skin on her stomach, she giggled softly against his mouth.

He pulled away to look at her. "What?"

"That tickled," she told him, still laughing.

He raised his eyebrows. "Really?" He tickled her stomach again.

She shrieked and jumped to the other side of the bed, but he quickly followed her, tackling her playfully onto the mattress. He quickly looked at her, he was always careful to never be too physical with her. He wasn't Bobby and never wanted her to have any reason to compare him to her abusive ex.

He sighed in relief when he saw she was still laughing. She curled into a ball as he continued tickling her.

"Stop," she shrieked, though she continued laughing so he didn't let up. "Adam, I said stop," she said, this time pushing him away.

"I... I'm sorry," he said quickly, trying to catch his breath. He moved to sit next to her, her face was hidden from him through a curtain of dark curls. "Fiona," he said softly, brushing some hair behind her ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you."

When she turned her head to look at him, he noticed she was grinning. She moved so quickly, he didn't have time to react before she had him pinned on the mattress, holding him down by the wrists.

"Ok," he said, laughing again. "You win."

She smiled and kissed him quickly. "I was never losing."

to be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 2**

"Looks like someone got an early start shopping," Holly J said when she saw Fiona walking down the hall toward her hotel room, it was early in the morning and a bellboy holding several large shopping bags.

Fiona smiled. "I decided to go down to the Via Condotti early, try to beat the rush. What are you doing up already?"

"I was gonna go down to the dining room and see what they have for breakfast."

Fiona raised her eyebrows. "Room service," she suggested as she unlocked to door to the hotel room. The bellboy put her bags inside and she quickly gave him a tip before he walked away.

"And miss the opportunity to meet a cute Italian waiter?"

"Someone's ready for a rebound."

Holly J shrugged. She and Sav had broken up shortly after graduation. With her going to Yale and him staying in Toronto, they decided the distance would be too hard on their relationship. "What about you and Adam? Where he is this morning?"

"He was still asleep when I left. He was so cute I couldn't bear to wake him."

Holly J smiled. "Wore him out, eh?"

"Something like that," Fiona said, rolling her eyes. "Weren't you going somewhere?"

"Defensive," Holly J noted, raising her eyebrows. "Come on, what happened."

"Nothing," Fiona told her. "Sorry to disappoint you," she added when Holly J frowned.

"I definitely heard screaming last night and they were not screams of horror."

"You were listening?"

"Ew, no. Our rooms share a wall and you guys were anything but quiet."

Fiona rolled her eyes. "We had a tickle fight."

Holly J blinked. "I'm sorry, what?"

"We tickled each other. And then we fell asleep."

"You tickled each other? How... cute."

Fiona sighed, looking into her hotel room. Adam wasn't in bed, but she heard water running from the shower in the bathroom. She had no idea how long he might be in there. "Can um... can we talk in your room?"

"Yeah," Holly J said quickly. She unlocked the door and opened it so Fiona could enter. "What's up?"

"Um... the first time you and Declan... I mean, I don't wanna hear about my brother and... that but was it awkward when...?" Fiona asked awkwardly as she sat on the large couch.

Holly J looked confused as she sat on her bed to face her friend. "When what?"

Fiona raised her eyebrows and tilted her head. "You know."

"Oh," Holly J said after a moment. "Ohh. Um, kind of, at first. But then we got more comfortable with it and each other and... everything was ok."

"So it didn't change anything between you two?"

"Of course it changed things," Holly J told her. "Sex changes things. It's just the nature of it. If the relationship doesn't change, something's wrong."

Fiona nodded. "Adam and I are in such a good place right now. I don't want to ruin it all. I mean, what if he doesn't like me anymore after..."

"Are you insane?" Holly J spat out without thinking, Fiona sighed and looked away. "Fi, you know Adam's crazy about you. You guys love each other. Trust me, it won't ruin anything."

"But you and Declan..." Fiona began, but Holly J shook her head.

"Me and Declan breaking up had nothing to do with sex. Well... not the first time, at least. You just need to relax. Dwelling on it like this isn't gonna make it better. If anything, its just gonna freak you out more."

Fiona nodded again. "Well... what about... during?"

Holly J raised her eyebrows. "I can't tell you about during. First of all, because we're talking about your brother. Second, it's gonna be completely different. I mean, Adam's not..." she began, but cut herself short when Fiona glared at her. "Declan," she said quickly. "He's not Declan. And you're not me. You guys are different, so it's gonna be different."

"Nice save, Gretzky," Fiona mumbled, rolling her eyes.

"All the advice I can really give you is, when it feels right, go for it. Just don't force it and don't over think it, cause then it'll be awkward for both of you."

Fiona nodded slowly.

"You should probably get back. Adam's gonna be looking for you soon."

"Right," Fiona mumbled.

"Fi, don't do this."

"Do what?"

"The minute you go over there, Adam's gonna know something's wrong. You said yourself, you guys have a good thing going. Don't freak yourself out."

Fiona nodded and let out a quick breath, then walked out of Holly J's room. When she entered her room, she saw Adam laying on the bed with his eyes closed, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, his hair still slightly damp from his shower. She smiled and crawled into bed next to him, resting her head against his shoulder.

He opened his eyes and looked down at her, smiling. "Hey. Where have you been?" he asked.

"Shopping," she said simply.

"I noticed," he said, lifting his head slightly to look at the large pile of bags next to the door. "But when I got out of the shower, they were here and you weren't."

"I had to talk to Holly J."

"Everything ok?"

She nodded and sat up just enough to reach his lips, he smiled and quickly closed the distance between them, kissing her softly.

"I love you," he told her as she pulled away, laying against his shoulder again.

"You say that a lot," she noted.

"Only because it's true."

"Good," she said, putting one arm around his stomach as she snuggled closer to him.

to be continued...

AN: I really have no idea what happened during the part in Holly J's room. The Fiona in my head decided it was time for a freak out.


	3. Chapter 3

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 3**

Fiona woke up early in the morning. She didn't open her eyes as rolled over, her arm fell onto the cool, empty sheets next to her. She opened her eyes and looked around the room for Adam, finding him laying out breakfast on the table.

She sighed softly, but somehow he heard her. "Morning, princess," he said, turning to look at her. "I got us room service. I don't really have any idea what it is. When I told them what room we were in, they just brought this up."

She smiled. "Once again, my reputation proceeds me." She got out of bed and walked over to the table. "Mmm, _frittata_," she said, looking at the omelet on the tray. She sat down quickly and began making a plate.

He smiled as he remained standing, watching her eat the eggs.

"So good," she murmured, making him laugh. "What?"

He shook his head, looking amused. "I've never seen you eat like this," he told her as he sat down, preparing a plate for himself.

"Only because Italian restaurants back home don't delivery. Pizza doesn't count."

He nodded. "Well, now I know what I'm getting myself into."

"Yep," she said. "Now you know the truth. Your princess is a pig."

He smiled. "Good to know." He took a bite of eggs before speaking again. "Holly J sent you a few texts while you were asleep," he told her slowly. "She was asking if you're ok."

Her head snapped up to look at him. "You read my text messages?"

"I picked up your phone to turn it off so the ringing wouldn't wake you up, the message was on the screen."

"How many did you read?" she demanded.

"Just the one."

She shook her head in disbelief. "You shouldn't have even read one. Adam, that's my phone. What gives you the right to even touch it?"

"Are you ok?" he asked simply.

"No," she said. "No, I'm not ok with you reading my messages."

"What happened to no more secrets?"

"What's on my phone isn't a secret. It's private. There's a difference."

"If something's wrong, I should know," he told her.

"You don't need to know everything, Adam."

He looked down at his breakfast. "Are you cheating on me?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"No," she told him. "But it's good to know you trust me." She shoved her plate away from her and stood, grabbing some clothes and going into the bathroom.

A moment later, she came out dressed. She grabbed her cell phone from the table next to the bed and shoved it in her purse.

"What are you doing?" he asked carefully.

"Leaving."

He blinked. "Are you coming back?"

She let out a breath. "Yes."

"When?"

She glared at him. "Later," she said simply as she walked to the door.

"Fiona," he said, standing up, but she had already slammed the door behind her.

Nearly two hours later, Adam was laying in bed staring up at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door. He slowly got out of bed and walked to the door, opening it to find Fiona standing in the hallway.

"I forgot my key," she mumbled.

He stepped back to let her in. "No bags?" he asked, looking into the hall for a bellboy.

She shook her head. "I didn't shop. Just walked around," she told him as she sat on the bed.

"For two hours?"

She shrugged silently, pulling her legs up to her chest.

"Are you ok?" he asked carefully.

"Not really."

He sighed and slowly moved to sit next to her on the bed. "Can we talk?"

She nodded.

"This morning, with the phone message. I really wasn't spying on you and I do trust you."

"I know," she whispered. "I just had this horrible flashback to Bobby and..." she trailed off, shaking her head.

He carefully put his hand on her back, she turned to him and put her face into his shoulder. "It's ok," he told her, wrapping his arms around her. "We're ok."

She shook her head pulled away to look at him. "I need to tell you... about Holly J's message... I'm not ok."

"What?" he asked, suddenly feeling like someone had punched him in the gut. His mind began racing with various scenarios of why she wasn't alright.

"Yesterday, when I was with Holly J, we talked about you."

He blinked and shook his head, looking confused.

"About us," she told him. "And... sex."

His eyes widened. "Oh. That's um... wow."

She let out a quick laugh and nodded. "I'm scared," she whispered.

He raised his eyebrows. "And I'm not?"

She smiled. "I don't want it to break us up."

"That's not gonna happen," he told her, shaking his head as he put his arms around her again. He kissed the top of her head gently. "I won't let it."

to be continued...

* * *

AN: I _hated_ writing that fight, but won't be the only fight between them while they're in Italy. Sorry :(. But it's not Degrassi without drama, right?

And the first Italian lesson: frittata is basically just a really, really good omelet with a ton of garlic and usually lamb.


	4. Chapter 4

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 4**

"Adam, wake up," Fiona said as she got ready. When she'd woken up, nearly an hour ago, Adam had still been fast asleep. She let him sleep, but now it was nearly noon.

He grumbled something completely incoherent before rolling over to his other side, so his back was to her.

"Adam, come on. We gotta get moving." She clapped her hands quickly.

He groaned and rolled onto his back, finally opening his eyes. "Why?"

"We have a full day ahead of us. When we left, I promised your mother I'd bring you back a well-rounded, cultured young man."

"We still have the whole summer. Culture can wait for a few more hours."

"Actually, it can't. We have tickets to the opera for next week."

He blinked. "Good for next week." He rolled over again and closed his eyes once more.

"Adam, come on, Holly J and I need to go get new dresses."

"Great. You guys have fun."

"And you need a tux," she told him.

He rolled over to look at her again. "I'd rather wear a dress."

"You're so dramatic," she said with a sigh. "Come on. If we don't get them today, they won't be tailored on time."

"I hate tuxedos."

She raised her eyebrows. "Have you ever worn one?"

"No," he said, beginning to sound like a stubborn child.

"Then how do you know you hate them?" she challenged. "I'm not asking you to be someone you aren't," she told him carefully. "I'm asking you to be Adam, who looks amazing in suits and would look completely killer in a tux."

He smiled. "Fine," he grunted.

When he didn't move, she grabbed his arms, pulling him upright.

"Fiona," he whined.

"Come on, I'll make it up to you."

He raised his eyebrows. "Really? How do you intend to do that?"

She smiled and moved onto the bed, straddling his lap before kissing his neck softly. "I'll buy you a hoodie from Dolce & Gabbana," she said, close to his ear.

He shook his head and put his arms around her, then quickly turned them both so she was laying on the bed underneath him.

She laughed and linked her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss.

"Hey, guys, are you almost... whoa, sorry," Holly J said as she walked into the room, quickly turning toward the wall when she realized what she had just walked in on.

Adam and Fiona quickly broke away from each other, but he didn't move off of her. "Go," Fiona whispered, pushing gently on his shoulders. He sighed and rolled off the bed, grabbing a shirt and jeans from his suitcase before going to the bathroom.

Fiona smiled as she watched him disappear into the other room, turning to Holly J when the door closed.

"Sorry," Holly J said again as she turned to look at Fiona.

Fiona shook her head. "It's alright. I was just trying to get him out of bed."

Holly J raised her eyebrows. "Somehow I don't think your strategy was working."

Fiona shrugged.

"Unless you didn't want it to work?" Holly J asked.

Fiona looked at her friend and smiled. "Maybe I didn't."

* * *

After getting fitted for his tuxedo, Adam sat in a high-end dress shop, waiting while Holly J and Fiona tried on dresses. He glanced around the store, then looked down and began picking his fingernails.

"Adam," Fiona finally said, drawing his attention to her.

His mouth fell open when he saw her. "Wow," was all he could manage to say as he looked at her. She was wearing a single-shoulder navy floor-length gown. "You... you look..."

"Oh my God, Fi, you look amazing," Holly J said as she walked out of her fitting room, wearing a bronze-colored gown.

"Look at you. I knew you'd look amazing in that color," Fiona said, motioning for Holly J to turn so she could see the back of her friend's dress.

As Holly J turned, she spotted Adam. "Uh oh," she said. "I think he's short circuiting."

Fiona looked at her boyfriend, whose mouth was still hanging open and giggled softly. She leaned towards Holly J and whispered in her ear.

Holly J's eyebrows went up. "Really?"

Fiona let out a breath, then smiled and looked at Adam and nodded.

"That was quick," Holly J mumbled, with a small smile. "I think we need to do a little more shopping then."

Fiona nodded and walked over to Adam. "Why don't you go back to the hotel room?" she said, sitting on the chair next to him.

He blinked, finally coming out of his trance and looked at her. "What?"

"Go back to the hotel," she told him again. "Holly J and I have some other stuff to pick up and you'd just be bored."

"Alright," he said automatically, happy to be relieved of shopping duty with the girls. He kissed her quickly. "See you soon?"

She nodded as he stood up and walked out of the store. "Let's change and get moving," she said to Holly J once she knew Adam was out of the store.

Holly J laughed. "Someone's anxious."

Fiona smiled and rolled her eyes before going back into her dressing room.

to be continued...

* * *

AN: you'll find out what Fiona and Holly J were talking about in the next chapter. Because I felt like keeping it a mystery ;)

And for anyone who's curious about what the girl's dresses look like, I have links to the exact dresses that I had in mind while writing. I also have a link to Adam's tuxedo, though it's not as interesting as their dresses are (which is why I didn't write him getting fitted for his tux), but just in case anyone is curious about what a 1500 tux looks like... PM me if you want the links.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: with this chapter, the rating is increased to M for sexual content. Yes, you read that right.

* * *

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 5**

"Honey, I'm home," Fiona said as she walked into the hotel room.

Adam, who was lying on the bed, laughed. "Hi. Did you finish shopping?"

"Yeah," she said quickly. She dug through one of her bags, pulling a black hoodie out, which she tossed to him.

He smiled when he saw D&G stitched onto it. "Thanks."

"I promised," she reminded him.

He looked up at her and noticed she had kept hold on a smaller bag though the others were now on the floor. "What's that?"

She smiled. "That's for me to know and you to find out," she told him.

He raised his eyebrows as she walked to the bathroom. "Alright," he said with a quick chuckle.

"I'll be right back," she told him as she disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She put the bag on the counter next to the sink and pulled the lingerie Holly J had helped her pick out of the bag.

She held it up to herself as she looked in the mirror. It was lacy red and nearly see-through. "His head would explode," she told herself, remembering his reaction to seeing her in the evening gown earlier in the day. She smiled and put the garment back in the bag, placing it next to the sink. Someday she would wear it, but not tonight.

Since early in the afternoon, when she told Holly J that she thought it might be time for her and Adam, her confidence on the matter had been rising. She had been thinking about it for days, her fear turned to anxiety which turned into nerves. Now, her nervousness had been replaced by desire. She was burning for him. His kiss, his touch. Everything.

She looked back into the mirror and quickly checked her hair and makeup before walking out of the bathroom.

She smiled at Adam, who was now sitting up and had traded the hoodie he had been wearing earlier for the one she had just given him, as he watched her cross the room to join him on the bed. She kissed him softly as she moved to sit next to him.

They laid down on the bed as they kissed, before Adam pulled back to look at her. "The door's locked this time, right?"

She gave him a look as she rolled out from underneath him. She got off the bed and retrieved a do not disturb sign from the desk. She opened the door and put it on the knob, then closed it and clicked the lock. "Better?"

He smiled and nodded. She moved back to the bed, this time crawling on top of him. She kissed him quickly before pulling him to a sitting position, so she was astride his lap, and tugged at his hoodie, pushing it off his shoulders.

He quickly pulled it off his arms and tossed it onto the floor. He carefully cupped her face in her hands and looked silently into her eyes, trying to communicate without speaking. Was this really happening?

She answered his question by undoing his belt buckle. He quickly looked down, where her hand was resting near the waist of his jeans. He swallowed hard and slowly lifted his head to look at her.

"Is it ok?" she asked before moving any further.

He nodded slowly and watched her as she unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. She moved off of him so she could move them down before he kicked them off.

She stopped at his boxers and t-shirt, knowing how he hated the way his naked body looked. He smiled. "My turn?"

She smiled as well and nodded as he touched the bottom hem of her shirt. She lifted her arms as he pulled it over her head then quickly discarded it with his pants and sweatshirt.

His eyes glassed over slightly as he took in the sight of his girlfriend in her bra and jeans. "God, you're beautiful," he murmured.

She smiled again. "Keep going," she encouraged.

He let out a quick breath as he unbuttoned her jeans, then slowly slid them off her hips and pulling them off before throwing them to the floor as well.

His eyes scanned her body, the look on his face told her she'd made the right decision with the lingerie. His trance only lasted for a moment before he moved to kiss her neck as he reached around her back to unhook her bra. He pulled away to look at her as her bra hung loosely on her shoulders. "I love you so much, Fi."

"I love you too," she told him, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair. "Just a much." She kept her eyes trained on his as she slowly removed her bra.

He looked at her body again, unable to form words. He kissed her and moved her so she was laying on the bed underneath him. He carefully removed her panties then ran his hand slowly up her thigh. He lifted his head slightly to watch her eyes as he touched her. Her eyes drifted shut as she gasped his name softly.

"Wait," she suddenly gasped.

His hand froze as his head snapped up to look at her. She slowly took the hand that had been caressing her side and lifted it to her lips. She could hear his breathing change to quick, shallow breaths when he had been kissing her neck.

"This isn't fair."

For a moment, he looked horrified as he tried to figure out what she meant.

She shifted slightly as she sat up, severing their contact. Adam looked down quickly. Of course she didn't want him. An annoying voice in the back of his head asked why she ever would.

She kissed his hand again. "Do you trust me?"

He looked back up at her. "Huh?"

"Do you trust me?" she asked again.

He blinked, looking confused. "Of course I do."

Her hands went to the waistband of his boxers. "Adam," she said, drawing his eyes to hers.

He let out a quick breath. "Are… are you sure?"

She nodded. "Only if you want me to."

He swallowed hard, not sure if he wanted her to see him. Once she did, there would be no going back. He wondered if she would still like him or if she would be grossed out by his body.

He closed his eyes, deciding there was only one way to find out. He nodded slowly, keeping his eyes closed as she pulled his boxers off. He didn't want to see her expression. He couldn't. For a moment, he waited for the bed to shift as she left him.

But she didn't. She kissed him softly as she nudged him down onto the mattress. "I love you," she whispered as she reached down to touch him.

He jumped at the contact. He never thought she would touch him there, never thought she would want to. He let out a quick, shuddered breath. Nothing he had ever experienced felt as good as what she was doing. He wasn't sure anything could ever compare.

Still touching him, she reached down to take his hand, placing it back at her center. He slipped one finger into her, making her gasp softly.

They kept pace with each other, as soon as one sped up the other followed until it was a race to the finish. Soon, her tiny whimpers stopped as she gasped and shuddered. Shortly following her low moan, he came as well.

She smiled as she rolled off of him, laying next to him as he tried to catch his breath. She slowly turned her head to look at him.

"I love you," she said again.

He smiled and kissed her softly. "Back at you."

To be continued…

* * *

AN: this is the fifth version of this chapter I wrote. I'm still not too crazy about the way it turned out, but it's better than the other four so… yeah.


	6. Chapter 6

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 6**

Adam slowly woke up as sunlight streamed in the window. He opened his eyes, blinking in the bright light. He looked at Fiona, who was lying in his arms next to him. He kissed her shoulder softly, then moved to her neck and her cheek before she stirred and turned to look at him.

"Morning," she said.

"Good morning." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Did you sleep well?"

"Very well," she told him. "Why so formal though, Mr. Torres?"

He frowned. "I didn't realize I was…"

She laughed and kissed him, silencing him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," he replied simply.

She raised her eyebrows. "Just good?"

"I just wish last night never ended."

She ran her fingers through his hair. She'd seen him with bead head several times, but always thought he looked adorable with his hair up at strange angles. "There's gonna be plenty more nights like it," she promised.

He smiled and kissed her. His hand slowly traveled from her hair to her stomach before there was a knock on the door.

"Who…"

"Room service," she told him. "I ordered it last night."

He looked confused. He was certain she'd never left the bed the previous night. "When?"

"Before I came home," she told him with a slight blush. Smiling when his eyebrows shot up. "I knew we'd need to keep our energy up." She sat up, the sheets falling down around her waist, and picked up his boxers and hoodie from the floor, slipping them both on.

He sighed as she zipped the hoodie and left the bed to answer the door, wishing they could have just stayed in bed all day as they were, but she looked adorable wearing his clothes. She quickly retrieved the tray and carried it over to the bed.

"Breakfast in bed," she announced as she sat next to him.

"Frittatas." He smiled as he looked at the food. His mouth was already watering. Fiona was right, he was hungry.

She laughed. "Your mom's gonna kill me when you get back home. You won't want huevos rancheros anymore. You'll want all frittatas all the time"

He took a bite of the frittata and shook his head. "Frittata's good. But it's not huevos rancheros."

"Really?" She smiled as she picked up a piece of biscotti and dipped it in a bowl of chocolate. "Try this," she said, holding the bread toward him.

He took a bite of it and nodded. "It's alright."

"Just alright?"

"Well, you feeding me definitely helps."

She smiled and picked up a fork-full of eggs, holding them out to him.

He smiled as well as he ate the eggs. "At this moment, frittata beats huevos rancheros." He held a fork of eggs out to her as well, which she quickly ate.

"Yep," she agreed. "Definitely the best frittata I've ever had."

To be continued…

* * *

AN: sorry this chapter's so short, but I just wanted to throw in a fluffy little fill chapter. Next chapter will be longer. Hopefully.

funny story: right after I posted the last chapter, I went on Twitter and the last Fiona tweet was about the frittata she'd had for breakfast. It was a sign, so I had to bring it back for this chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 7**

"Nice to see you guys again," Holly J said when she saw Adam and Fiona waiting outside her room, dressed for the opera. She had hardly seen them in the last week, only for a few hours two days before when they'd gone to pick up their dresses and his tuxedo.

Fiona smiled as Adam put his arms around her from behind and kissed her neck softly. She turned in his arms to meet his lips before Holly J interrupted them.

"Hate to interrupt the love parade," she said, drawing Fiona's attention away from her boyfriend. "But we only have an hour before the show starts."

She sighed and kissed Adam's lips softly before turning away from him. She linked her arm through his and leaned her head against his shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"Fi, wait up," Holly J said. They both turned to look at her and Holly J motioned her friend closer. Fiona slowly detached herself from Adam's side as if it physically pained her to not be in contact with him.

Fiona walked back down the hallway. "For future reference, anything you have to say to me, you can say to Adam."

Holly J glanced back at Adam, who had respectfully turned away from them. "Are you ok?" she whispered.

Fiona sighed. "Adam's a good guy, Holly J. You don't need to worry about me."

She looked at her friend. Fiona was glowing, there was no denying that and Holly J was certain she'd never seen Fiona like this, even when she and Bobby had just begun dating and everything seemed perfect with them. Back then, everyone had thought Fiona was living in a fairytale. Now Holly J could see that Adam was her Prince Charming.

"I know," Holly J told her. "I just wanted to make sure."

Fiona smiled at her friend. "I'm sure."

Holly J nodded as Fiona began walking back to Adam, but she quickly caught her arm. "Is that a hickey?" she asked, looking at a slightly darker patch of skin on her neck that makeup didn't quite hide.

Fiona smiled again and walked over to Adam, taking his hand. "At least we got the other ones hidden pretty well," he whispered in her ear as they started moving down the hall again.

* * *

"I still don't get it," Adam said as he and Fiona walked into their hotel room. He kicked off his shoes and removed his tuxedo jacket, then loosened his tie as he walked to the bed.

Fiona shook her head. She and Holly J had spent to whole cab ride back to the hotel attempting to explain _Tosca_ to him. "Forget it," she told him.

"Why did she kill herself though?" he asked as he laid down.

She shook her head again. "Want to get ready for bed?" she asked, motioning to the bathroom, knowing he preferred to change in private.

He shook his head, putting his arms behind his head. "I'll just watch you."

She raised her eyebrows. "Oh, will you?" She'd changed in front of him several times since they'd first become intimate and she knew he'd watch her as she left bed, not bothering to put clothes on, early in the morning to go to the bathroom, but this was a first.

He simply smiled and nodded.

She smiled as well. If he wanted a show, she intended to give him one. She turned her back to him. "Help me with the zipper?"

He almost laughed as he moved to the foot to unzip her dress. Once the zipper was down to the center of her back, she turned back toward him. She gently pushed him back to a laying down position before she continued.

She slowly slipped her dress off, exposing new skin inch by inch. When her dress fell off her hips and to the floor, she stood before him in a strapless bra and panties. She slowly got on the bed and crawled up his body until they were at eye-level with each other.

She leaned toward him until their lips were just inches apart. Adam leaned forward slightly to close the distance, but Fiona pushed him back down. "Uh uh," she told him, shaking her head, before she got off the bed.

He watched her move to the bathroom, looking confused. He blinked in surprise when the door closed. Was that it?

After a moment the door opened again and she walked out, wearing the lacy red lingerie she had been hiding behind the sink. His eyes widened and he quickly sat up when he saw her. His lips moved but no sound came out.

"You like?" she asked as she walked over to him, running her fingers through his neatly combed hair.

"Yeah," he breathed. "I… I like a lot."

To be continued…

* * *

AN: and the lingerie is back! Won't be the last time we see it ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 8**

Adam slowly opened his eyes, smiling when he saw Fiona asleep on his shoulder. His smile quickly faded though. "Shit," he mumbled. He quickly unwound her arms from around him and moved off of the bed.

"Adam?" she asked, the careful movement enough to wake her.

"Sorry," he said quickly as he moved to the bathroom. "I didn't mean to wake you up. Go back to sleep."

"What…" she began as the bathroom door closed.

"Can you get my boxers, please?" he called from the other room.

She blinked in confusion then leaned over to the other side of the bed to retrieve his boxers from the floor, when she spotted a tiny blood stain on the sheets. Her breath caught in her chest and she quickly jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom door. "Adam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing," he said. "Do you have my boxers?"

"Y-yeah."

He opened the door just enough to put his hand out, she gave them to him. After a moment, he walked out of the room, his head down.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

He nodded, still not looking at her.

"Adam, you were bleeding. What happened?"

His jaw tightened as he shook his head. "It's my… my period," he mumbled, keeping his head down.

She let out a quick sigh of relief. Somehow, she had forgotten that he gets a period. He was extremely skilled at hiding every aspect of his femaleness from people. Including her. She had noted that he would act a bit shifty at some point in months past, but had never put two and two together.

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," she told him, taking his hand.

He still didn't look at her as he pulled his hand out of hers. He'd only been caught like this once before and it wasn't an experience he wanted to relive. He knew Fiona wouldn't throw him through a plate glass door, but what she could do was much worse.

Keeping his head down, he walked away from her and began getting dressed.

"It's ok," she said, slowly walking over to him and touching his back.

He shook his head. "It's not ok," he said, his voice breaking. "I'm a freak."

"Yeah, but you're my freak," she said lightly.

He finally looked up at her, his eyes red. "You think I'm a freak?"

Her smile faded as she quickly shook her head. What had she done? "No, Adam. Oh God, I..."

He shook his head as well. "I am." He quickly pulled his jeans on.

"You are not a freak," she told him, moving to stand before him.

"You just said…"

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry." She carefully took his face in her hands, forcing him to look at her. "You are not a freak," she said again. "You're Adam. My Adam."

"I'm disgusting," he mumbled.

She shook her head again. "You're beautiful."

He gave her a look, his eyes watery.

"You're handsome," she corrected, with a tiny smile. "And you're amazing. You're an amazing person. And you're amazing boyfriend and lover," she told him, tears falling from her own eyes as she tried to convince him to see in himself what she saw. "There is no one in the world I would rather be with. I love you."

He finally smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes.

"It's early," she told him, carefully taking his hand. "Why don't we go back to bed?"

He nodded and followed her back to the bed. He stepped out of his jeans before he joined her. She pulled him close to her, holding him tightly as she stroked his hair until he went back to sleep.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 9**

Fiona smiled when she entered the hotel room and saw Adam still asleep in bed. She closed the door softly behind her and crept to the bed, putting the box she had been carrying on the bedside table. She carefully crawled into the bed and kissed him softly.

He moaned softly as he woke up. "That's a good way to wake up," he mumbled.

She smiled as she laid down next to him. "How are you feeling?"

He made a face. "Cramps suck."

"Tell me about it. Is it usually this bad?"

He let out a breath. "Sometimes. Usually I just suck it up."

She smiled. "Take it like a man?"

"Yeah, something like that," he told her with a tiny smile.

"Well, no toughing it out today," she said, making him raise his eyebrows. She leaned over to retrieve the box. "Venchi Chocolate," she told him. "Perfect OTR comfort food. I thought I'd order some gelato later and then maybe a backrub. You're getting babied whether you like it or not."

He smiled. "Good."

She stretched out across his legs and unwrapped one of the small chocolate balls and popped it into her mouth.

"Hey, I thought they were for me," he said as she swallowed the chocolate.

She shrugged. "Open," she instructed as she unwrapped another one.

He grinned and opened his mouth. She tossed the chocolate to him and it hit him in the face. "What was that?"

She laughed. "What?"

"You threw it at me."

"You were supposed to catch it," she told him.

He rolled his eyes. "You coulda told me. I wasn't ready."

"Fine." She unwrapped another chocolate. "Ready?"

He nodded and opened his mouth. She threw it and he easily caught it.

"Good boy," she said. "Now can you play dead?"

He shook his head. "But I do have another trick," he told her as he unwrapped another piece. He placed it between his teeth so half of it was outside of his mouth. "Kiss me," he mumbled, keeping the chocolate in its place.

She raised one eyebrow and sat up to kiss him. He transferred the chocolate from his mouth to hers. She laughed as she broke away from him and laid down again, swallowing the candy. "That's disgusting," she told him.

He smiled and shrugged. "Sharing is caring."

She laughed again, putting a piece of chocolate between her own teeth. She rolled over to face him, but didn't move from her spot on his lap.

He smiled again, raising his eyebrows. "I thought you said it was disgusting."

She shrugged.

He let out a quick laugh and shifted slightly so he could kiss her. "You're right," he said after he swallowed the chocolate. "That is disgusting. Did you brush your teeth today?"

She glared at him, though she was smiling.

"I'm serious. It tasted a little grimy. Maybe you should lay off the garlic for a little while."

She rolled her eyes. "I could say the same about you, Torres."

to be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 10**

"Fi, are you guys alive in there?" Holly J asked, knocking on Adam and Fiona's door.

Adam groaned as Fiona sat up and began buttoning her blouse. "We need to get that girl a bell."

"Be nice," Fiona told him as she walked to the door.

"How's your boy doing?" Holly J asked as she entered the room.

Fiona glanced at Adam, who shrugged. "Better," she told her.

"So would you guys be up for actually seeing the outside world tonight?"

Fiona rolled her eyes but smiled. "What did you have in mind?"

"The Testaccio district," Holly J suggested.

Fiona smiled. "You want to go clubbing?"

Holly J nodded and looked between Fiona and Adam. "Dancing all night long with your sweetie. What do you say?"

"I don't really dance," Adam said.

Fiona turned to look at her boyfriend, still smiling. "No one in Testaccio really dances."

* * *

"I told you, I can't do this," Adam told Fiona. He was standing in one place as she literally danced circles around him in a dark nightclub.

"Sure you can," she stopped in front of him and took his hand, wrapping one of his arms around her waist. "Just move to the music."

He glanced around awkwardly. In the back of his mind, he wondered if anyone was watching them. There were plenty of guys who had come up to them at various points in the night, trying to get Fiona to leave Adam and dance with them. Of course, she never did.

Fiona looked amazing, the tight jeans she wore accentuated her curves and Adam knew those guys had to have been wondering why she was with him as opposed to one of them.

"Thirsty?" Fiona asked, leaning close to his ear, though she still had to yell for him to hear her over the music.

Adam nodded as they walked off the dance floor and to the bar-area. Adam left her for a moment to order them drinks, when he came back there was a guy attempting to talk to Fiona, though she was ignoring him.

Adam watched them for a moment, the guy put his arm around her and she quickly pushed him away. He tried to kiss her and Adam rushed over, dropping their drinks as he shoved the other guy away from his girlfriend, though it barely made him budge.

The guy turned to look at him, Adam only came up to his chest. The guy laughed and said something in Italian, which made his friends, who were standing behind him, laugh while Fiona glared at him.

He shoved Adam, who stumbled backwards, hitting his head off of the bar as he fell.

"Adam!" He heard Fiona scream his name, then he hit the floor as everything went black.

To be continued…

* * *

AN: Annnd now I'm gonna go hide from the pitchforks


	11. Chapter 11

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 11**

"Fi."

Fiona's head snapped up when she heard her nickname. She was sitting in the chair next to Adam's bed in his hospital room. "Adam," she sighed when she saw her boyfriend looking up at her. "Adam, thank God you're awake." She kissed him quickly and leaned her forehead against his.

"How long was I out?" he asked, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Long enough," she told him, pulling away to look at him. "I mean, its only been a couple hours but the doctors said the longer you were unconscious, the worse you got. And there was a chance that you might not wake up... at all."

He frowned and reached up to take her hand, squeezing it softly. "I'm ok," he told her. "I mean, I have this killer headache but..."

"That's not funny," she whispered.

"Are you ok?"

She let out a quick laugh. "Adam, you're laying in a hospital bed with a concussion and you're asking me if I'm ok?"

He raised and lowered one shoulder as he shrugged. "Are you?"

She let out a quick breath and shook her head. "When that guy pushed you, it was like everything started moving in slow motion yet it all happened so fast. You fell and your head... when it hit the bar it made this horrible sound and then everything went quite. I mean, they turned the music off and everyone started crowding around. The lights turned on and I saw you... you were just laying there and you were bleeding..." she trailed off, closing her eyes as she shook her head. When she looked at him again, her eyes were filled with tears.

"So to answer your question," she continued. "No, I'm not ok. I almost lost you."

He shook his head, ignoring the sharp pain near the back of his head when he did. "Come here," he whispered, opening his arms. She moved onto the bed, laying next to him as his arms came around her. "It's gonna take so much more than a bump on the head to keep me away from you."

"Good," she said, wrapping one arm around his stomach as he kissed the top of her head. "Cause I am not gonna let you go without a fight."

He smiled. "It's good that you'll be the one fighting then cause historically, I suck at it."

She smiled as well and touched his hair. "We really need to work on that. What kind of prince are you?"

"Aladdin," he told her. "Not a great fighter, but one of the more romantic princes."

"To be technical, Charming is the most romantic prince. He is, after all, charming."

"Romantic, yes but he has no personality. He just comes in and literally sweeps Cinderella off her feet. Aladdin had to work for Jasmine, so she could see him for the prince he really was." She looked at him and smiled then kissed him softly. "And Aladdin has a monkey, so he's automatically cooler than any of the other princes."

She laughed. "Too bad none of the Disney Princes are huge dorks."

"I think Aladdin would win King of the Prince Dorks."

She made a face. "Kind of the..." She laughed again.

"I think I should rest," he said. "I'm getting bad with the speaking."

to be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 12**

"Are you ok?" Fiona asked, hovering awkwardly next to the bed in the hotel room, where Adam lay.

"Yes," he told her.

"Are you sure? Can I get you anything?"

He smiled. "Yes and no."

"You don't have a headache or anything?"

He looked up at her. "I'm getting one," he said, sounding annoyed.

She frowned. "You don't have to be mean," she mumbled, sitting down next to him.

"Sorry. I just don't need you hovering over me. You're my girlfriend, not my mom."

She bit her bottom lip. "Maybe… maybe we should go home," she said carefully.

He turned his head to look at her. "What?"

"You know, maybe your mom should be taking care of you."

"I need anyone to take care of me. The doctors said I'll be fine as long as I take it easy."

"Adam, I'm serious. I think we should…"

"No," he insisted, cutting her off.

"Adam…"

"No! Fiona, I'm not going home. We can't-" he stopped talking suddenly and groaned, holding onto his head.

"Ok," she said quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Ok. Calm down."

He closed his eyes, looking pained. "We can't go home," he told her through gritted teeth. "My mom can't find out about this."

She sighed. "Adam."

"Fi, think about it. If she found out about this… it would be bad. We might never see each other again."

"Don't you think you're being a little over dramatic?"

"No," he told her. "You know how she can be. If we go home now, I'll be stuck in the house for the rest of the summer and you won't be allowed anywhere near me. Then you'll leave for university in New York and we'll never see each other again."

"Ok. Adam, you need to relax." She leaned over to kiss him softly. "Relax," she whispered. "We're not going anywhere, ok? Just relax."

He sighed. "I'll try."

She smiled. "I know to help," she told him, moving to straddle his legs. She kissed him again, her hand moving to his belt buckle.

"Fiona, come on," he said, pushing her gently away. "I don't think that's a good idea right now."

"I'll be gentle," she said. She kissed his neck then moved to sit between his legs. She unbuckled his belt and pushed his jeans down and off, keeping her eyes locked to his. She pushed his t-shirt up just enough to expose his stomach.

She kissed his stomach softly as she removed his boxers, then moved to kiss the inside of his thigh before looking up at him. "Tell me to stop and I will."

His breath caught in his chest. "Uh… um…" was all he could manage to say. He thought back to the times he'd done what she wanted to do to him to her in the last few weeks. He'd never let her get into the position to return the favor.

"Adam." She reached up to take his hand, not moving from between his legs.

He swallowed hard. He knew she loved him, knew she loved his body. No matter how it looked. "Don't," he told her, staring up at the ceiling.

He felt her move off of him before he squeezed her hand. "No, Fiona. Don't stop," he said, lifting his head just enough to look at her.

His head fell back onto the pillow as her lips and tongue came in contact with him. He groaned, his eyes drifting shut. "Fi," he murmured. He'd once thought nothing could feel better than her hands on him. He was wrong.

He tried and failed to lift his head to look at her, though the pain in the back of his head stung him every time he did.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to hold on but his effort was ineffective. He moaned loudly as he came, his body lifting slightly off the bed.

"So," she said, rubbing his leg softly as she rested her head again his stomach. "Feel better?"

He smiled as he tried to catch his breath. "Um… well, it sure helped me forget my headache."

To be continued…

* * *

AN: for anyone worried about Adam's well-being near the end… don't be. The only way it would have been bad for him is if he passed out. At least Fiona's a good nurse. Kind of.

And I _may_ have written him getting a potentially life-threatening head injury just as an excuse to write that scene. Does that make me a bad person?


	13. Chapter 13

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 13**

"How's Adam?" Holly J asked, sitting across from Fiona in a small café.

"He's fine," Fiona told her. "Or he will be soon." After over a week of bed rest he had been given the ok to leave the hotel, but he still didn't like to walk around much as his stitches still limited head movement. In a few days, he wouldn't need to worry about the stitches anymore. He'd chosen to stay in the hotel room with a stack of comics while the girls went out.

"Fi, I am so sorry."

Fiona took a sip of her coffee, looking at her friend over the mug. "About what?"

"What happened with Adam… if I didn't want to go into that stupid club…" she trailed off, shaking her head.

Fiona shook her head as well. "Holly J, what happened is not your fault. If anyone, it's that guy who pushed him."

"Did you hear he got probation?"

"Great," Fiona mumbled. "He could have killed Adam and he got off with a slap on the wrist."

"Well, maybe if you guys had decided to press charges…"

"It would have gone to trial," Fiona said, cutting her friend short. "We're supposed to be on vacation. Adam just wants to enjoy the time we have left, with as little drama as possible."

"Good luck with that," Holly J said, rolling her eyes. "So, are you guys gonna do once the summer's over?"

Fiona blinked. "What do you mean?"

"You know, when we all need to return to the real world. You're going to the Fashion Institute in New York and Adam's gonna be back in Degrassi."

"We'll figure it out," Fiona told her with a sigh.

"Long distance isn't easy."

"So I've been told."

"Fi, think about it. He has two years until he graduates. That's a long time and I'd imagine the commute to New York from Toronto and back everyday would be a pain."

"We'll figure it out," Fiona said again. "I'll come visit him and… we'll figure it out."

"I know what I'm talking about. Remember, I was in Degrassi while Delcan was in New York? It's the same thing, only instead of the eight months we had, it's gonna be two years."

"I know."

"I warned you about getting involved with someone in grade 10 when you met him."

"What do you want me to say? I know it's gonna be hard and I know we're gonna miss each other. This is so much more than an involvement though, it's…"

"I know, you're in love." Holly J turned her head away from her friend, but Fiona saw her roll her eyes.

Fiona sighed. She'd gotten used to people writing their relationship off, whether because of their age difference or Adam's biological sex. His friends had always supported them. She thought her friends had as well. "Why are you against us?"

"I'm not," Holly J said, looking back at her. "I just… I've seen you get hurt. I've seen you get hurt by Adam. I don't want you to get hurt again and I think you might be setting yourself up for a fall you're not ready to handle."

"If I wanted a therapy session," Fiona began, sounding annoyed as she stood up. "I'd call Dr. Sandler."

"Where are you going?"

"To the one person who doesn't try to psychoanalyze every decision I make," she told her before walking out of the café.

* * *

Fiona walked into the hotel room and flopped down on the bed next to Adam. He looked at her, frowning when he saw her expression. He tucked some hair behind her ear. "Problem, princess?"

"I love you," she said simply.

He smiled. "That's making you sad?"

"Of course not." She shifted slightly to look at him, playing with the fabric of his shirt. "I just wanted to make sure you know."

He blinked. "I know. I love you too." After a moment, he shook his head. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. I'm just freaking myself out again."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Because it's what I do."

"No, I mean about what?"

"The future. Our future," she said with a sigh.

"The one that involves us being over 400 miles apart? Yeah, it scares me too."

She nodded. "There's so much that can happen in two years. You can decide you don't love me anymore."

"That's not gonna happen," he told her. "What happens when you meet some hot shot designer guy and he sweeps you off your feet?"

She laughed and shook her head. "No way. I could ask you the same thing though. Some girl could come along and…"

"Really?" he asked, cutting her off. "You're worried there's gonna be another girl?" He laughed when she shrugged. "Yeah, right."

"Hey, girls are gonna start realizing how hot you are after…" she trailed off, frowning when she realized she wouldn't be with him through his transition. He would begin hormone therapy after they got back and she would be long gone by the time it started having effects on his body.

"It doesn't matter," he told her. "There is no other girl I'm interested in. Ever."

"Good to know." She kissed him softly.

He smiled as she pulled away. He slowly took her hand. "What um…" he began, but trailed off and laughed nervously, shaking his head.

"What?"

He let out a breath. "What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" he asked slowly.

Her eyes widened slightly, then she smiled. "Where's my ring?"

To be continued…

* * *

AN: there's a couple allusions to All We Are (the prequel to this story) in this chapter that people might be confused about if you didn't read that one. One is Fiona going to the Fashion Institute of Technology, which will come up again near the end of this story. The other is Holly J reminding Fiona that Adam hurt her once, in All We Are Adam broke up with Fiona.


	14. Chapter 14

Quick review response to T: yes. That's all I'm saying ;)

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 14**

"That was fun," Adam mumbled into Fiona's neck before kissing it softly.

She laughed and turned her head to kiss his lips as he caressed her stomach. "If I smoked, that performance would definitely warrant a cigarette."

He smiled. "Anything to please you, princess."

"I do believe you've done your royal duty," she told him before kissing him again.

He brushed some hair away from her face and kissed her forehead. "Glad you think so, Mrs. Torres."

She laughed again. "I'm not Mrs. Torres yet," she reminded him.

"Soon."

"Someday," she told him.

He sighed, though he was still smiling. "I'll get you a ring." He kissed her neck softly.

"You'll be saving your allowance for a while."

"Or I can get you a plastic ring from one of those coin-operated machines at the grocery store."

She punched him in the arm, making him laugh. "Besides, I want to go to New York and brag about my awesome fiancée and show off my ring. And if I don't have a ring, how are people gonna know I'm spoken for?"

"I don't know, maybe if you tell them," he suggested, kissing her left hand softly.

"People in New York don't talk, they look."

"Well, I'd rather have them looking at your hand than… anything else."

She shook her head as she moved on top of him. "You're the only one who gets to see my anything else."

"Good to know," he whispered before she leaned down to kiss him. He reached down to touch her and she sighed against his mouth.

She groaned and sat up when there was a knock on the door.

He put a hand on the back of her head. "Let it go," he told her, pulling her back to him.

She kissed him again, though it only lasted a moment before there was another knock. "I'll get rid of them," she said quickly. She kissed him once more before getting off the bed.

She slipped on Adam's boxers and one of his t-shirts before answering the door. She sighed and folded her arms across her chest when she saw Holly J. "What do you want?"

"Sorry," Holly J said quickly, looking between Adam, who was laying in bed looking annoyed, and Fiona. "I didn't mean to interrupt."

"What do you want?" Fiona repeated, looking just as annoyed as Adam. "And be quick, we're celebrating our engagement."

Holly J shook her head. "I'm sorry, your engagement?"

Fiona nodded. "Adam proposed. And I accepted."

"You're gonna marry a sixteen-year-old?"

"Of course not," Fiona said. "16 year olds can't get married, but we are engaged and we will get married."

"Fiona, be serious. You're 18, you shouldn't be talking about getting married now."

Fiona glanced at Adam quickly before stepping into the hallway and closing the door behind her. "A week ago, I would have felt the same way. I almost lost him, Holly J. I had no idea what I was going to do if I did. I'm in love with him, why can't you see that?"

"I do…"

"You don't. You don't understand. You write us off as a couple that would never work out just because he's younger."

"I do not. His age has nothing to do with…"

"Is it because he's transgender?"

"Fiona…"

"Is it?" she insisted.

"No."

"Then why don't you like him?"

"I never said I didn't like him. He's a great guy and I know he makes you happy. That's obvious."

"So why are you so against us?"

"I'm not. You guys have only been dating for nine months and you haven't known each other much longer than that. Don't you think you might be rushing things a bit?"

Fiona sighed. "I know that this is my first really serious relationship other than Bobby and it's Adam's first relationship period, but everything's happened so fast because we've always been so in sync. It's like he always knows exactly what I'm thinking before I say a word and every move I make, he matches instantly."

"Ok, but does that mean you need to get married?"

"I already told you, we're not getting married right now. Adam at least needs to be out of high school."

"Then a big summer wedding?"

Fiona smiled. "That's the plan."

Holly J sighed then nodded. "Then I guess you're gonna need a maid of honor."

* * *

"Holly J's really ok with us getting married?" Adam asked doubtfully as he pulled his jeans on.

"It's really not up to her, but yes." She walked over to him and put her arms around his shoulders. "I mean, she thinks we're kind of crazy."

"Well, we are." He laughed and kissed her softly when there was a knock on the door. "I said it before and I'll say it again, someone needs to get her a bell," he said as she answered the door.

"Declan, what are you doing here?"

To be continued…

* * *

AN: I don't know which cliffhanger is scarier, Adam getting knocked unconscious or Declan randomly (or maybe not so randomly) showing up. Keep in mind: Declan's eyebrows have superpowers.


	15. Chapter 15

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 15**

"Declan, what are you doing here?" Fiona repeated, looking at her brother.

He shrugged. "I happened to be on the continent, decided to drop in and see my favorite sister."

"Really."

"I got a 911 text from Holly J," he said. "Is Adam here?"

Fiona bit her lip and glanced at Adam then nodded and stepped back to let Declan into the room.

He looked at his sister's boyfriend. "How are you doing? Heard you took quiet a spill."

Adam blinked and looked at Fiona. "Um…"

"What?" she asked. "How did you know about that?"

Declan looked at her. "I told you, Holly J texted me. She thought you use some support and asked me come as quickly as I could."

"Oh, so you don't know about…" Fiona began, quickly cutting herself off.

"About?" Declan asked, shaking his head.

"About… the… the dolphins," Adam said.

"Dolphins?" Declan repeated, turning to look at Adam.

"Yeah." Adam nodded. "You know, they're getting caught in the tuna nets. They're dying. So sad."

The older boy raised his eyebrows. "I didn't realize you were such a humanitarian."

"Totally. I love dolphins. They're awesome, the way they… swim."

"We're getting married," Fiona suddenly said, quickly covering her mouth.

Declan looked over his shoulder at his sister. "What was that?"

Adam swallowed hard. "Married," he said. "I asked her to marry me."

He looked at Adam, his expression unreadable, then walked over to Fiona, looking at her seriously. "Are you happy?"

"Yes," she said simply.

"Alright, then." He walked back to Adam, who stumbled backwards, holding out his hand. "Welcome to the family."

Adam blinked and shook Declan's hand. "Um… th-thanks."

"You're ok with it?" Fiona asked slowly.

"There's not much I can really do, is there? Unless you're only doing this to get my sister into bed."

"No," he said quickly, though he couldn't help smiling.

The older boy's eyes narrowed, then he sighed. "Ok, so you're not doing it for the sex. I know you're not pregnant," he said, making Adam sigh. "So I can only assume you guys really want to do this."

"We do," she told him.

Declan nodded. "Adam, do you mind leaving us alone for a minute?"

"Declan, this is his room too," Fiona said quickly.

Declan didn't take his eyes off Adam, who nodded. "I'll be right outside." He grabbed a comic book and kissed Fiona quickly before walking out of the room.

Declan moved to sit on the bed as the door clicked shut. "So, my baby sister's getting married?"

She rolled her eyes as she sat next to him. "I'm only twelve minutes younger than you."

He shrugged. "Still my little sister. And you're getting married."

"It it makes you feel better, I'm sure we can find a girl crazy enough to marry you twelve minutes before I marry Adam," she quipped.

He sighed. "It's not that you're getting married before me. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing. Have you given any real thought to this?"

"No," she admitted. "But I don't need to. I didn't need to give any thought about saying yes, because I know I love him."

"I know you do. I'm just… concerned. You have this habit of rushing into things and it hasn't worked well for you in the past."

"We aren't rushing into anything. I don't think so, at least. Adam still has two years until he graduates and we aren't getting married until after that. I happen to think two years is a pretty long engagement."

He nodded. "It might take all two years for Mom to plan the wedding. It's bound to be the blow-out of the century."

Fiona suddenly paled. "Oh my God. Mom. How am I gonna tell Mom and Dad?"

"Well, having Adam ramble on about dolphins certainly distracted me from the news. I might suggest using the same tactic on the parents. Luckily, they like Adam so they'll only kill him a little."

To be continued…


	16. Chapter 16

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 16**

"No," Declan said, putting the ring he had been holding up to the light back on the jeweler's counter.

"What's wrong with it?" Adam asked, picking the ring up to look at it.

"It's cloudy."

Adam squinted as he looked at it. He shook his head, unable to find whatever imperfection Declan had seen, and put the ring on back on the counter. "Maybe I should wait to get her ring."

Declan shook his head. "A gentleman doesn't propose without a ring. But since you've already done that, you should get one as soon as possible."

"Except that I can't afford one. Especially not one of these."

"Good thing for you, I can."

Adam looked up at Declan, shaking his head. "No, man, I can't ask you to buy Fiona's ring."

"You didn't. I offered. If it makes you feel better, we'll work out some kind of payment plan. I'd rather have you in debt to me than some credit card company."

Adam let out a breath, then nodded. "Thanks, man."

"No problem. Now, shall we find a ring as beautiful and flawless as my sister?"

"Uh… since you're gonna pay for it, can I at least pick it out?"

Declan smiled and stepped back as Adam walked to the display case, his eyes falling immediately on a ring in the back row. "That's the one," he said.

Declan stepped forward to look at it. "Platinum band, vintage setting, princess cut diamond." He nodded approvingly. "Good eye, young Adam." He pulled a credit card out of his wallet and handed it to the jeweler before turning toward his future brother-in-law. "How did you propose, if I may ask?"

Adam shrugged and shook his head. "Honesty, it just kind of… happened. We were talking about how we were gonna be getting separated soon and before I knew what I was saying, I asked her to marry me."

"And she didn't immediately demand you get down on one knee?"

"Well, she asked where her ring was but…" he trailed off, shaking his head again.

"Interesting," Declan said. "My sister's definitely changed for the better since you've been in her life. But you know when we get back you're gonna have to do it the right way. She needs a story to tell the grandkids one day."

* * *

"Hello, ladies," Declan said as he and Adam walked into Adam and Fiona's hotel room. Holly J was sitting on the bed next to Fiona. "Picking out bridesmaid dresses?"

Fiona shook her head. "Just talking."

Declan nodded. "My good friend Adam has something he'd like to give you," he said, sitting on the couch.

"Good friend," Fiona repeated with a smiled. "That's what I like to hear."

Adam smiled and glanced at Declan quickly, who nodded. He let out a breath and took a step toward Fiona, nervously touching the ring box in his pocket. He'd thought about what he was going to say to her all the way back to the hotel. Now he couldn't remember any of it.

"I hate to tell you this," he began slowly as he stood in front of her, "but you're in love with an idiot and this would have been a lot more romantic if I had done it like this in the first place but I didn't, so I have to redeem myself."

He shrugged quickly as he knelt on one knee in front of her, taking her hand. "Fi, you've seen the worst in me and the best. Somehow, you loved me through it all. You never judged me and you always saw me for who I was inside. I'm so lucky to have you in my life and I want you in my life forever." He slowly pulled the ring out of his pocket and opened the box. "So um… do you wanna make it official?"

Fiona smiled. "Of course," she told him. She kissed him quickly, nearly knocking him off balance.

He moved to sit next to her as he slipped the ring on her finger before he kissed her again.

Holly J quickly stood and touched Declan's shoulder, tilting her head toward the door. He nodded and followed her out of the room.

"That was really nice," she told him once they were in the hallway.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

Holly J rolled her eyes. "That's like a thirty-thousand dollar ring. I'm pretty sure Adam doesn't have that kind of cash stowed away."

Declan shrugged. "He picked the ring. I just supplied the plastic. He's gonna pay me back in installments."

"Ten dollars a week for the rest of his life?"

"Not quite, but something like that."

"So, how long do you think until Fiona finds out about this?"

"About two minutes ago," Fiona said. They both jumped and turned to look at her. "Adam told me. You didn't have to do that," she told her brother.

"I know, but I wanted to."

She smiled and hugged him quickly. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. You should get back to your fiancé."

She looked between her brother and best friend and smiled. "Ok, I can take a hint." She walked back into the room, closing the door behind her.

"That was nice," Holly J told him again. "What you did, you made them happy."

"I think they were plenty happy without my help."

"Still. It was nice."

He smiled and shrugged, leaning against the wall in front of her. "I can be nice sometimes."

"Sometimes," she agreed. She looked down quickly and cleared her throat. "I should uh… I should turn in."

"Right." He nodded and took a step back. "Have a good night."

"Night," she said quickly before she opened her door and slipped into her room.

to be continued...

* * *

just a few ANs: just in case anyone's wondering about the timeline here, it's nearly August in the story. June was chapter 1-7 and 8 on has been July. So basically, they've been in Italy for two months and Adam and Fiona have left their room maybe three times. So there's probably gonna be some sight-seeing next chapter.

For anyone interested, I have a picture of Fiona's ring. I doubt it actually exists, I made it on a custom ring builder online. PM me for the link to the pic.

Also, this story's also gonna be ending soon (probably around chapter 20) and then there's gonna be a sequel. I have no idea how many stories are gonna be in this series, but it's probably gonna be more than three.


	17. Chapter 17

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 17**

"Come on, you guys. Look happy," Fiona urged as she prepared to take a picture of Holly J and Declan, who were sitting on the edge of the Trevi Fountain. They were seated several meters apart, not looking at each other.

"This is my happy face," Declan said, squinting in the bright sunlight.

Fiona rolled her eyes as she took the picture, grimacing at the image on the screen. "You could at least act like you know each other."

"There's a difference between knowing each other and groping each other like you and Adam did," Holly J said as she stood.

"We weren't," Fiona objected while Adam smiled silently. "Maybe we should take a more innocent picture," she suggested.

"This one's not that bad," Adam said, looking through the pictures saved on the camera's memory.

Holly J looked over his shoulder at the picture. "Yeah, except she's trying to push you into the fountain."

"What can I say? I like it when he's wet," Fiona said, putting her arms around Adam.

"Gross," Holly J mumbled while Declan grimaced at the unwanted imagery.

Adam handed the camera to Holly J and walked to the fountain with Fiona.

"Watch your hands," Declan warned as the couple sat down.

"I will," Adam told him.

"I wasn't talking to you," he said, looking pointedly at his sister, who rolled her eyes.

"I'll be good," Fiona said, putting her arm innocently around Adam's shoulders.

When Holly J pushed the button to take the picture, Fiona pulled Adam to her for a kiss. "Guys, come on. You need to have a picture to show the parents."

Adam nodded and put his arm around Fiona's waist as she leaned against his shoulder.

Holly J snapped the picture and smiled. "That one's for the kids."

* * *

"What are you doing?" Adam asked as he walked out of the bathroom, towel drying his hair. Fiona was sitting up in bed, on her cell phone.

She held up one finger as she continued typing with her thumb. "There," she said, putting her phone down.

He raised his eyebrows when his beeped, signaling an email. He smiled as he read it, then flopped onto the bed next to Fiona. "Fiona Coyne is engaged."

She nodded. "Facerange official."

"Well, it's not official until it's on Facerange," he teased as he typed on his phone.

Fiona smiled when her phone buzzed. "Adam Torres is engaged to Fiona Coyne. I'm not sure if this means we're stupid or extremely brave."

He let out a breath as he set his phone down on the bedside table. "A little bit of both," he said with a shrug. "You know, I'm still kind of surprised you said yes."

She frowned. "Why?"

"When we first met, I didn't think a girl like you would ever like a guy like me. We started dating, I was terrified of you finding out… who I am, but you were so cool with it."

"I'll admit, you could have been a bit more tactful in telling me, but it's who you are. How could you think I would hate you?"

He shrugged. "You did."

She shook her head. "You weren't my favorite person in the world for maybe two days. Then you moved your way right back up."

He smiled. "Still. I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

"Some could argue that I'm the luckiest girl," she told him, snuggling against him.

He kissed the top of her head when his cell phone beeped. He sighed and grabbed it off the table, sitting up as he read the message. "Oh boy."

"What?" She looked at the message on his phone, 'Drew Torres has commented on your changed relationship status: WHATT?' She let out a quick laugh before covering her mouth. "Oops."

Adam shook his head. "We probably should have waited until we got home to post that."

She bit her bottom lip then shrugged. "_Ciò che è fatto è fatto_."

To be continued…

* * *

AN: clearly, Adam and Fiona have issues thinking things through before they act. Keep that in mind for the next installment of this series. When in Rome will be ending with chapter 20. The pictures taken at the beginning of this chapter will also make a few appearances in the next one.

Something else from All We Are was mentioned in this chapter, for those who didn't read it, Adam broke up with Fiona around the time she found out he was transgender.

Italian lesson time!: "_ciò che è fatto è fatto_"means "what's done is done"


	18. Chapter 18

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 18**

Fiona groaned loudly as Adam's cell phone rang early in the morning. "Turn it off," she whined.

He rolled over to answer it. "Hello?" he asked, not looking at the name on the display.

"Dude!" the voice on the other end of the phone said.

"Eli?" he asked, sitting up in bed. "Dude, it's two in the morning."

"What? It's eight."

He sighed. "We're six hours ahead of you," he reminded him.

She turned to look at him. "What's wrong?" she mouthed.

He shrugged, listening as Eli spoke on the other end of the phone. "You got engaged?"

"Oh, you saw that."

"Yeah. Dude, everyone saw it. You guys are joking, right?"

"No, it's not a joke." He bit his lip, looking at Fiona. "We're really engaged."

"Wow," Eli said simply.

"Yeah. Look, man, I'm gonna be home in like two weeks, can we talk about this then?"

"Sure. Um… congratulations?"

"Thanks. I'll talk to you later." He sighed and hung up his phone, his head falling back onto his pillow.

"Hey, at least now you don't have to tell him."

He sighed again, looking up at the ceiling. "Awesome."

She bit her thumbnail, moving slightly closer to him. "Do you think Drew's gonna tell your mom?"

"Doubt it," he told her. "I'm not there to get yelled at, which would mean no show for him. He's at least gonna wait until we're back home."

"I'm sorry, baby. I really didn't think it would blow up like this."

He shook his head, turning away from her. "It doesn't matter. It's stupid."

* * *

Adam woke up, turning to put his arm around Fiona, but she wasn't in bed. He opened his eyes and found a short, hastily written note leaning against her pillow.

_With Holly J. Back later._

He let out a breath and began getting out of bed to get dressed, when he noticed something on her nightstand. He leaned across the bed to pick it up and looked at it. Her ring.

"What the hell?" he wondered out loud. He left the bed and pulled a pair of jeans on and quickly left the room, knocking on the door to the right of theirs.

"Is Fiona here?" he asked without missing a beat when Holly J opened the door.

"I don't see how that's any of your business," she said, blocking him from entering the room.

He blinked. "None of my…" he trailed off, shaking his head. He looked into the room and saw Fiona sitting on the bed. "Fi, what's going on?"

She didn't answer him, keeping her head down.

"Fiona," he said, but she didn't look at him. He quickly slipped past Holly J and entered the room.

"Adam, just leave her alone," Holly J told him as he walked to the bed.

He ignored her, sitting next to his girlfriend. "You forgot your ring," he told her, holding it out to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled. She took the ring from him, but didn't put it on, holding it inside her closed fist.

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "It's stupid," she spat at him.

He blinked. "What is?"

"You tell me," she said, suddenly turning to look at him. "Us posting about our engagement online or the engagement itself?"

He didn't move for a moment, trying to make sense of what she'd just said. "What?" he finally asked.

"This morning. You said it's stupid. What's stupid, Adam? Or is it me? Am I the stupid one?"

He opened his mouth and closed it again, shaking his head. "Fi, I…"

She shook her head. "I don't want to hear it." She put the ring back in his hand and swiftly walked out of the room.

"Where are you going?" he asked, quickly standing to follow her.

"Declan's," she said simply, walking quickly ahead of him.

"Fiona, wait a minute." He ran to catch up with her and grabbed her arm.

"Don't touch me," she told him, pulling her arm away.

He grabbed her again, this time pulling her to a stop. He moved her against the wall, pinning her against it, holding both of her arms tightly. "Talk to me," he pleaded.

"Let me go," she said, her voice shaky with tears.

"No." He hated being so physical with her, but he didn't know how else to get her to talk to him. "Fiona, please."

"You don't want to get married."

He released her but she stayed where she was, her head down. "What?"

"You don't… you said it was stupid."

He shook his head. "No. No, Fiona, I want to marry you."

She still didn't look at him. "Maybe it is stupid. Maybe… maybe we shouldn't."

"You don't mean that," he whispered, feeling like someone had just knocked the wind out of him.

She shrugged, finally looking up to meet his eyes. "We're so young, Adam."

"So what?"

"So… a lot of marriages end in divorce. I'd rather just nip this in the bud before it goes that far."

"Where is all this coming from? That's never gonna happen," he told her, shaking his head. "We're not like every other couple. We're us." He shrugged quickly before continuing. "We're weird."

She laughed and wiped a tear off her cheek.

He slowly lifted his hand to wipe another tear away. "I am so in love with you, Fiona. You're it for me. I don't care if I'm 16 or 60, I'm always gonna love you. I want to marry you."

She smiled and leaned her forehead against his. "I love you," she whispered, leaning in to kiss him softly.

"Does mean we're ok?" he asked, pulling away just enough to look at her.

"Yeah. I declare this fight officially over."

He smiled and reached into his pocket. "Then do you want this back?" he asked, holding her ring up.

She held her hand out. "It's bad luck for me to put it back on."

He slipped the ring onto her finger and kissed her hand quickly. "No more taking it off."

"Never," she told him, shaking her head.

To be continued…

* * *

AN: random fight is random. But completely necessary. This freak out has been building up inside Fiona for a while now, she just needed Adam to say something wrong while he's half asleep so she could take it out of context and lose her mind. Just one of those things he'll need to get used to.


	19. Chapter 19

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 19**

Fiona smiled as she closed the door behind her, leaning back against it as she pulled Adam towards her by the lapels of his jacket. "That was the longest dinner ever," she complained.

He laughed. He was usually the one who hated dinner, preferring instead to stay in bed with Fiona and order room service. "Did I get you all worked up playing footsie?"

She rolled her eyes, shaking her head as she leaned forward to kiss him. "I miss you."

"I'm right here," he said, looking confused.

"I know, but in a few days you won't be. Our plane leaves tomorrow and then you'll be back in Degrassi, soon I'll be in New York."

He sighed and leaned his forehead against hers, holding onto her hand. "So we should make the most of the time we have left, right?" he said after a moment, pulling her body against his.

"Someone has a one track mind," she teased, already sounding breathless.

He smiled and shrugged, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear before cupping her cheek in his hand. "Can you really blame me? I mean, one more night in an amazing hotel room in one of the most beautiful cities in the world with the most beautiful girl in the world. Of course I…" her lips were on his before he had a chance to finish his thought.

She pushed his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall carelessly onto the floor. He pulled her closer again, aligning his body with hers. She moaned against his lips, sending a ripple from his mouth down to his toes.

Suddenly he remembered he was still wearing his shoes and attempted to kick them off without breaking their kiss, but he lost his balance and both of them fell onto the floor. Fiona laughed as she shifted her weight slightly so that she wasn't completely on top of him. "Are you ok?"

He groaned. "Yeah. My spine broke my fall."

"Aww, poor baby." She removed his shoes and socks, then removed her own shoes before kissing him again and loosening his tie. "Up for a little sexual healing?"

He smiled as she kissed his neck and she unbuttoned his shirt, slowly working her way to the waist band of his pants. He sat up enough to shrug out of his shirt as she unbuttoned his pants and pushed them off, along with his boxers.

"Hey, hey," he interrupted as she touched him. "What's with this?" he asked, motioning to her dress.

She flashed a wicked smile. "That's your job."

He grinned. "Alright then." He reached around her back and slowly unzipped her dress, then slowly stripped it off of her, running his hands along her arms. She shuddered at his gentle touch, making him smile. He loved that he had that effect on her.

He unhooked her bra and quickly pulled it off, then moved so that he was on top. He kissed her neck, then her shoulders before moving to her breasts, caressing her stomach softly.

"Adam," she gasped, tugging at his t-shirt. "Please."

He smiled and lifted his head to look at her. "As you wish, princess." He kissed her stomach quickly before removing her panties. He sat between her legs and touched her, watching as her eyes fluttered shut when he slid two fingers into her. She let out a quick gasp when his mouth came in contact with her.

She loved every aspect of their lovemaking, but he was especially skilled at this. He always knew exactly what to do with his lips and tongue.

Her head fell backwards when he moaned, creating a vibration that coursed through her entire body. She opened her eyes only to find that she couldn't see straight. "Oh God, Adam," she sighed, running one hand through his hair as her eyes closed again.

She swallowed hard, trying to hold on, though Adam seemed to know she was close to the edge. He pulled her closer, giving her an extra bit of pleasure to push her over.

She tried to say his name, but couldn't manage to get past the first syllable before she moaned and shuddered.

He kissed her forehead softly, rubbing her arms as she shook, trying to regain her composure. "I'll get a blanket," he said as he began to move off of her.

She grabbed his wrist, her eyes barely open. "Don't you dare move," she told him breathlessly.

He smiled, wrapping himself around her before he kissed her forehead again. "I'm not going anywhere."

To be continued…

AN: one last hurrah while in Italy. This chapter was originally completely different, but after that new TeenNick promo, I really needed to write this. Anywho, the next chapter will be the last in this installment and they'll be back in Degrassi. Should be up sometime tomorrow or Monday.


	20. Chapter 20

**When In Rome**

**Chapter 20**

"I think that went well," Fiona said as she and Adam walked into her condo. There were boxes stacked everywhere in her living room, her suitcase from Italy was still near the door. She hadn't bothered to unpack as she only had a few days before she'd move out.

He looked at her, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, there wasn't nearly as much screaming as I thought there would be." They'd just told his parents about their engagement. His mother took it as they expected. Badly.

"Your mom's just upset that her baby boy's growing up."

He shook his head. "She's upset that her baby girl is getting married to a girl." He fell onto her couch. "I don't know why she just can't let Gracie go."

"Adam, be fair," she said, sitting next to him. "She never brought up Gracie."

"She didn't have to." Fiona may have not caught the times Audra had slipped and begun saying his girl name before correcting herself, but he did. He saw the way she looked at him. He would always be little girl lost to her. "I don't know why she hates me."

"Your mother does not hate you."

He nodded then shook his head, his eyes shiny with tears. "Every time she's mad at me, she brings up Gracie. She's sick of her screw up son. She wants her daughter back."

"Too bad," she said, rubbing his back softly. "She's never getting her daughter back. I love her son too much."

He smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes, as he put his arm around her, pulling her closer. She curled against him, leaning her head on his shoulder and resting her hand against his stomach.

"Hey," she said, noticing that he still looked troubled. She pressed her palm against his stomach, prompting him to look at her. "It's just you and me right now. Your mom's not here and Gracie is long gone, so why focus so much on them? It's just us."

"Right," he whispered with a tiny smile. He turned his head to kiss her softly. When he began leaning forward to lay down on the couch, she pushed him away.

"You can turn it on like a light, can't you?" she teased.

He shrugged. She smiled, shaking her head as she stood. "What?"

"We should toast."

He raised his eyebrows as she got off the couch. "Toast?"

She nodded as she walked into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of champagne out of the refrigerator. "We've been engaged for almost a month and we've never really celebrated. Everyone knows now. Granted, they aren't all ecstatic at the moment, but that was expected. Now all we have to worry about is planning the wedding."

"And the honeymoon," he said with a grin as he joined her in the kitchen while she poured the champagne into glasses.

"Ok, mister one-track mind. Where do you want to go?"

He shrugged. "I was thinking maybe Italy. And I vote we keep Holly J home this time."

Fiona laughed, shaking her head as they tapped their glasses together. She took one sip of her drink before putting the flute on the counter. "Come on," she said suddenly, taking his hand as she began walking out of the kitchen.

He quickly put his glass down and followed her. "Where are we going?"

She smiled. "To practice for the honeymoon."

The End

AN: this chapter originally started with them telling Mama and Papa T, but it was so awkward, I decided to delete it and just have a nice little scene with them at the condo.

I've already written some of the sequel, the first chapter will most likely be posted tonight but don't hold me to that. Right now, it's a big mess because it's two stories in one (Adam at Degrassi and Fiona at FIT). It's gonna cover one year (Fiona's freshman and Adam's junior year) but I'm still trying to figure out how to make it work so that it isn't 50 chapters long.


End file.
